cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Plummer
Christopher Plummer (1929 - ) Film Deaths *''Producer's Showcase: Cyrano de Bergerac'' (1955) [Christian de Neuvillette]: Presumably mortally wounded in combat, then dies while talking to Jose Ferrer. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) *''The Fall of the Roman Empire'' (1964) [Commodus]: Stabbed in the chest in an arena fight by Stephen Boyd, Christopher then orders to burn the slaves before he dies. *''Hamlet (Hamlet at Elsinore)'' (1964) [Hamlet]: Wounded with a poisoned blade during a swordfight with Dyson Lovell; he dies shortly afterwards, after killing Robert Shaw in turn. *''The Royal Hunt of the Sun'' (1969) [Atahualpa]: Executed by the garrote. (Thanks to Aaron) *''The Day That Shook the World (Sarajevi atentat)'' (1975) [Archduke Franz Ferdinand]: Shot in the chest by Irfan Mensur while riding in a car with Florinda Bolkan. *''The Spiral Staircase'' (1975) [Dr. Joe Sherman]: Shot to death by Mildred Dunnock just as he is about to kill Jacqueline Bisset. (See also George Brent in the 1946 version.) *''The Silent Partner (L'Argent de la banque)'' (1978) [Harry Reikle]: Shot in the back by a security guard as Christopher tries to get away during a bank robbery. (Thanks to Matt) *''Somewhere in Time'' (1980) [William Fawcett Robinson]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes somewhere between the 1910s storyline to the present day scenes. *''Eyewitness (The Janitor)'' (1981) [Joseph]: Shot in the chest by Morgan Freeman and Steven Hill when Christopher reaches for his pocket, making them think he's going for a gun.'' *''Dreamscape'' (1984) [Bob Blair]: Dies of a heart attack in his sleep when Dennis Quaid kills him in a dream after transforming into a monster; the scene cuts away just as Dennis grabs him, followed by a scene of Christopher's wife (Timothy Blake) waking up in the morning and discovering that he's dead. (Thanks to Mac and Stephen) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) [General Chang]: Killed in an explosion when William Shatner and George Takei simultaneously fire photon torpedoes at Christopher's ship. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Crackerjack'' (1994) '[''Ivan Getz]: Killed by either Thomas Ian Griffith or Nastassja Kinski. *The Clown at Midnight (1998)' [''Mr. Caruthers]: Impaled on a weapons-rack when Sarah Lassez activates a trap-door on the theatre stage and he falls through it; his body is shown on the rack below afterwards. *''Dracula 2000'' (2000) [Abraham/Matthew Van Helsing]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood (off-screen) by Jennifer Esposito, Colleen Fitzpatrick, and Jeri Ryan. His body is shown afterwards underneath the bed when his daughter (Justine Waddell) discovers him. (Thanks to Patrick) *''Cold Creek Manor'' (2003) [Mr. Massie]: Smothered with a pillow by his son (Stephen Dorff). (Thanks to Stephen) *''National Treasure'' (2004) [John Adams Gates]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, at some point between the flashback scenes and the main story. (Thanks to Neil) *''The Lake House'' (2006) [Simon Wyler]: Dies (off-screen) in the hospital following a heart attack; we learn of his death when Willeke van Ammelrooy informs Christopher's son (Keanu Reeves) over the phone. (Thanks to Eric) *''Already Dead'' (2007) [Dr. Heller]: Shot repeatedly in the chest/stomach and throat by Til Schweiger (having first been shot by Ron Eldard who was unaware of who he was during a shootout) as he's lying beside a van. *''9'' (2009; animated) [1'']: Providing the voice of a robotic sack-creature, his soul is sucked out of his body by the BRAIN machine after 1 pushes 9 (voiced by Elijah Wood) out of its path. His soul is seen again when 9 releases it. (''Thanks to Tommy) *''The Last Station'' (2009) [Leo Tolstoy]: Dies of pneumonia while sitting in a train station. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Up'' (2009; animated) [Charles F. Muntz]: Falls to his death while chasing Kevin the giant bird out of the floating house. (Thanks to Pandelis and Tommy) *''Beginners'' (2010) [Hal Fields]: Dies (off-camera) of lung cancer in his bed; his body is shown afterwards when his son (Ewan McGregor) enters the room after being informed of his death. TV Deaths *''Hallmark Hall of Fame: Cyrano de Bergerac'' (1962) [Cyrano de Bergerac]: Mortally injured by being run over by a carriage; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Hope Lange. *''The Moneychangers'' (1976) [Roscoe Heyward]: commits suicide by jumping off the roof of a tall building *''Skeletons (1997 TV Movie)'' [Reverend Carlyle]: Shot in the head along with two of his other loyal servants when Ron Silver and Dee Wallace convince the others that Plummer is responsible for various murders. *'''Agent of Influence (2002 TV movie) '[''John Watkins]: Dies of a heart attack when a CIA agent refuses to hand over his heart medication unless a signature is provided. Notable Connections Ex-husband of Tammy Grimes Husband of Elaine Taylor Father of Amanda Plummer Gallery Charles Muntz's death.jpg|Animated death in 'Up'. Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by relative